


Her Squire

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: "Have it your way, then." Podrick grabbed her and held her tight against him. It was the first time he'd ever touched her first, and she feared her heart would stop. He leaned in and captured her in a kiss that threatened to burn her lips. Amelina smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Podrick Payne/Lannister!OC





	Her Squire

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

"M'lady," Podrick bowed his head as a golden haired woman entered the room. How long had it been since she'd laid eyes on her brother's former squire?

Amelina raised an eyebrow at him. "Podrick. How've you been?"

"Better now, m'lady," he answered quickly, his hands behind his back. "Have you been well?"

She nodded. "I have, and please, call me Amelina. How long have we known each other?"

"Several years, m'lady. I squired for your brother -"

"Then should we not be on a first name basis by now, Podrick?" Amelina cut him off quickly.

"M'lady, what happened before I left... it shouldn't have happened. I should have stopped it."

"It pleased me," she whispered. "You please me."

"We can't," he said quietly. Sadly. "You know we can't."

Amelina crossed her arms over her chest and nearly stamped her foot at his words. "Why not?"

"You're a Lady!" Podrick said in a half whisper, half shout. "You're a blasted Lannister. I'm only a squire."

"A squire I've come to care about greatly, and I know you care about me, too," she shot back. "Do you not want me to be happy? Have a good life? One that I choose, not one that my family chooses for me?"

"And you would choose me? I'm only just learning how to fight, m'lady. If we ever - I wouldn't be able to protect you. And if we had children-"

"You saved Tyrion. I believe in you, Podrick." Amelina's voice had lowered to a whisper.

Podrick looked down. "I'm sorry."

Amelina stepped forward angrily and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to her height. "Stop me if you don't want this."

She waited for a moment, giving him every opportunity to pull away, then raised up and kissed him. It lasted for only a moment, just as it had last time, but it filled Amelina with pure joy.

When she pulled back she looked at the man before her, his eyes still closed. Amelina could tell he was debating something. Her grip on his collar loosened and she stood a bit straighter.

"I thought you-"

"Have it your way, then." Podrick grabbed her and held her tight against him. It was the first time he'd ever touched her first, and she feared her heart would stop. He leaned in and captured her in a kiss that threatened to burn her lips. Amelina smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She'd done it, she'd finally gotten her squire.


End file.
